


"Lady Like"

by SluttyPlatypus



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, IT girl, arnold thinks helga should be more girly, football head, im sorry im not that good a tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyPlatypus/pseuds/SluttyPlatypus
Summary: Alternate ending to "It Girl" Helga really should be more girly.  At least that is what Arnold thinks.......
Relationships: Helga Pataki/Arnold Shortman, shortaki - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	"Lady Like"

**Author's Note:**

> This WOULD NOT leave me alone till i wrighted it. Also i just googled it, its wrighted. That doesn't sound right does it? Is it just me? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Any way enjoy.

"Still i wish i could see you like that more often..." Arnold mumbled, blushing ever so slightly.

"Well sorry Arnoldo" Helga said rolling her eyes "But, i don't want to act like all girly all the time!"

"Still" Arnold insisted "It would be nice to....." Arnold trailed off.

"Fine football-head because you helped me i will do ONE more girly thing!" Helga huffed

Arnold looked up at Helga flashing his most dashing smile.

"Thanks Helga!" Arnold said excitedly.

"So umm what are you gonna do?" Arnold questioned

"Well umm...." Helga bit her lip, what was she gonna do?

/Well wouldn't it be lady like to thank him? I could...No! He might find out i like him! Then again i have a good excuse.../

"Well i should th-thank you for he-helping me" Helga stuttered

Helga quickly reached down, before she had time to question herself, and grabbed a fist full of Arnold's shirt, lifting him up of the ground and bringing him to her face level.

She swiftly planted a small, timid kiss on Arnold's cheek.

"Thanks football-head" Helga muttered, face burning.

Speedily stumbling away, her bag slung over her shoulder, around the corner.

"Uhh....." Arnold stood their, blushing like mad, completely baffled.

/Doesn't she hate me? Well.....i sure don't hate her/ Arnold thought, a small smile playing on his lips.

*****************************

Helga painted, turning the corner, briskly reaching inside her pink dress, pulling out her gold locket, clutching it to her chest....

"Sigh... oh Arnold you perfect little football-head!" Helga sighed, closing her eyes.


End file.
